Eat You
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'I was afraid we were being sent to die.' Several disappearences have happened to members of The Foundations. The most notable being the disappearance of Harald von Schroeder. DarkSigner!Everyone, Crazy!Everyone. Android, Faith, Regent, Godwin, RagnarokShipping and whatever Brave/Sherry, Paradox/Sherry, Kiryu/Rudger and Seigfried/Dartz from DM are called. Rated M for ... reasons.
1. A Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Eat You

**Once upon a time there was a foundation dedicated to stopping paranormal beings of the darkest quality. There they had names for each of the units, the units with strength were called Hansel units, the ones with grace were called Gretel units, the ones with intelligence were called Father units and the ones with the ones with charisma were called Mother units. Mother and Father units are mission control while Hansel and Gretel units get sent on field. This was started long ago when the DOMA Foundation had separated it's four members due to infighting. There have been many foundations, The Kaiba Foundation, The Marfuji Foundation, The Illaister Foundation, The Signers Foundation, The Arcadia Foundation, The Nazca Foundation, The Ragnarok Foundation and currently The Security Foundation. Now you see the problem with all the others is that members began disappearing, this started after The Ragnarok Foundation was built. A Mother disappeared into a forest. Three members of The Illaister Foundation, one member of The Arcadia Foundation, two members of The Nazca Foundation and three members of The Signer Foundation disappeared shortly after with the remaining members transferred here. Currently a team of four is being sent into the woods to find the missing operatives and see the mystery behind the disappearance of Harald von Schroeder.**

I was afraid, very afraid we would be sent to die. Everyone else disappeared and so I worry what if we too disappear. I do not want to know the fate that the others had. Why can't we stay clear of the place? Because other operatives disappeared without being anywhere near the place my mind corrects me.I walk along the white tiled floors ignoring the other scared and stranded operatives. I pass several crying people while I feel all eyes on me in such a surreal way. I speed up my pace and walk ever faster to my teammate. He is a fairly short man with orange and red hair. He has bright green eyes and is wearing an orange shirt and brown shorts.

"Ah Dragan! Director Godwin and Ms. Sagiri are waiting at The Control Center. You are late again! As always I had to cover for you!" Brave chirps.

"Well we can't all be punctual." I say.

He smiles and grabs me by the hand dragging me off to The Control Center.

"Slow down Brave, you're much too fast."

"You're much too slow silly boy!"

He smiles and I smile back. I don't want to die I want to stay here and be with him. We walk in and the somber man and nervous woman are standing in a dark room. The only things illuminating the place are blue holographs and white screens and of course my purple eyes that glow. The somber man is my father of course. His name is Rex Godwin and he has white hair and jade green eyes. I figure it's some kind of condition because his skin is just as pale. He has two silver earrings in, we all wear jewelry. Silver keeps the Paranormals away and jewelry is inconspicuous. The nervous woman is Mikage Sagiri, a young woman with sky blue hair and wide yellow eyes. My father is wearing a white suit with the emblem of a condor on it. Mikage is wearing a suit of her own with a skirt down to her knees. You should have seen the day the two of them made a bet that they had to wear each other suit styles. My father is obviously where I get my legs from. I smile with a nervous feeling approaching me.

"You know why we are here don't you? We are here to investigate the disappearance of Harald von Schroeder, Placido and Lucciano Tenor, Paradox Kaito, Yuusei Fudo, Aki Iyazoi, Jack Atlus, Crow Hogan, Kiryu Kyosuke and Rudger Godwin." He says stressing the last name.

"Yes. They, excepting Harald von Schroeder, went from their respective foundations and the last traces of them were seen in a forest outside The Ragnarok Foundation building. I know you guys were close but please expect the worst. I'm sorry." Mikage says.

"Yes, forget about him. Just kill whatever's doing this." My father repeats.

He walks over to a drawer full of weapons and hands me a large silver broadsword. He gives Brave a small fencing sword also made of silver. He throws us a stake each and passes two small guns to us.

"The gun is in case it is a werewolf, stakes for a vampire, swords for a demon." Mikage tells us like we are still children.

I nod and Brave laughs.

"HEY! If I am not back in three days tell my turtle I love her! Kuku!" He jokes.

We all look at him with a 'really' face. He stops and frowns. My father coughs and starts showing us pictures. A picture of a little red-headed boy and a taller, older man with silver and white hair.

"This is Placido and Lucciano Tenor."

Next a picture of a man with eyebrows of three different colours and blonde hair.

"Paradox Kaito."

A man with hair shaped vaguely like a crab and large blue eyes.

"Yuusei Fudo."

A red-haired woman with hazel eyes.

"Aki Iyazoi.

A blonde man with purple eyes like mine.

"Jack Atlus or Godwin. Rudger named him after his late wife Jacqueline Atlus." He coughs out.

An orange-haired midget with grey eyes and tattoos all over his face.

"Crow Hogan."

A powder blue haired man with yellow eyes similar to Harald's.

"Kiryu Kyosuke."

And finally a picture of my estranged uncle, a dark-skinned man with grey eyes and blonde hair.

"Rudger Godwin." He finishes.

Brave and I think up every possibility. If it was a vampire I would have to fight and kill my family and friends and lover. A were wolf possibly the same. If it was a demon then he'll use the fact that if he dies they all die against me.

Mikage breaks up my thoughts with an uncomfortable shift and she says.

"Take these motorcycles; you'll need to get into the forest as fast as possible."

She throws the keys at us and the ones directed at me bounce of my head. The ones directed at Brave he catches effortlessly. As we walk away my father looks at me and says,

"Bring my brother home, I don't care if it's alive or dead bring him home."

We walk outside our footsteps pounding against the ground. Well mine. Brave won't stop smiling. I don't think he can. I look around and try every motorcycle before coming across ours. They have Vallhallander blazed across the back and mine is large with brown accents and a white frame. Brave's is also white but with green accents. I put my helmet on and rev it up. Brave follows suit we prepare to go to the place that may be our final resting place.


	2. Trick and Treat

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Eat You

**And so Hansel and Gretel were sent out by their cowardly father and cruel mother into a dark and dangerous place. Within this place there is a house where a witch lives and this witch is irresistible to our heroes. Will they save themselves or damn all that exist. Will they prevail or face defeat? Will they be eaten whole?**

I can almost forget my life and problems with the sound of our rushing motorcycles. The sound of the wind in my ear. We ride to The Ragnarok Foundation. The place is falling apart. Ivy climbing up the walls and the ceiling falling in. The place has a smell of stale mold so potent I can taste it even if my mouth is closed. The lights have all been blown or turned off. Rather than travel into the forest we decide to investigate the building. We ready our swords and walk in with our footsteps echoing throughout the entire place. We hear what sounds like a startled gasp. Two sets of footsteps other than our own can be heard. I see a flash of red hair. I run after the two as Dragan goes behind me. I scream as I chase the red-haired being. We reach a place in the dark bathroom. He slides under a stall.

"Really a bathroom stall? That's where you're hiding?!" I exclaim.

I open the door and see a cowering red haired boy.

"You're Lucciano aren't you?" I ask calmly.

"Yes." He mutters.

There are noticeable differences between the boy and his photo mainly the fact that he is missing an eye.

"Don't look at me!" He screams.

I blink a few times and put my hand against his shoulder.

"Why not?"

He smiles wide and laughs, his teeth are very sharp.

"I was eaten alive! Look at such a depraved creature! I know what you'll do cause I'd do it do! Such a young boy so sad! Ripped my eye out as I screamed! Said I tasted like candy and he wanted to try some more of me! Licked the blood of my cheeks! Said it tasted like sugar in tea!" the boy laughs out.

His irises have shrunk and his pupils reveal insanity.

"Who did this to you? Turned you?"

"I could tell you but you'd hate me! Sides he'll kill us!"

I pick up the boy and head back to where we first saw them. Dragan comes back with a man with silver and white hair also missing an eye but the opposite one.

"What a depraved thing you are big brother!" Lucciano laughs.

His brother screams and grabs Dragan's sword, the silver burning his skin.

"Placido they FOUND us!" Lucciano screams.

Placido points the sword at me and Dragan before motioning to Lucciano.

"I… want… my… brother…." He stutters.

I pass lucciano to him and he walks backwards slowly until a safe distance past us and runs into the forest. We pursue. He discards the sword and it strikes the side of Dragan's face. Dragan lets out a shriek and continues pursuing the boys. We run deep into the forest. The trees overtaking us. We look so small in comparison it really is important to understand your value. They continue running until we see a house when they stop.

"SAVE US! HUNTERS ARE HERE!" Lucciano screeches.

A pair of purple eyes light up the place and I growl. The purple eyes blink and white teeth show. He laughs.

"Well, well. What do we have here mates?" A voice with an Australian accent asks.

"J-Jack?" Dragan whimpers.

From behind him glowing blue eyes and yellow ones appear.

"Looks like they'd be fun! HAHAHAHAH!" The yellow-eyes one laughs.

He steps out and it's Kiryu alright but different. He has black sclera and is wearing a midriff with thigh high boots and leggings. Jack is dresses like he was in his picture albeit with slightly torn clothes. Kiryu is missing a piece of his face and Jack some of his arm the part where he got a red tattoo. The blue-eyed one must be Yuusei. He steps out wearing what he wore in the picture. He is missing a piece under his eye and down his cheek.

"Hello coz, miss me?" He laughs. "Grab them Kiryu."

Kiryu laughs again and smiles. He grabs me by the neck and carries me off. Jack hooks his arm around Dragan's and Placido grabs his other arm. Lucciano laughs at us.

"I'm sorry." Yuusei murmurs.

They carry us into the house. It's a very large house made of scrapyard metal. The walls are made of metal welded together haphazardly and the roof is made of metal as well put a single plate. The stairs up to the place are circular holed grates. They 'escort' us in.

"So nice place you guys have here…" I start.

"Brave." Dragan says calmly.

I stop. We get dragged into a room with filled with mattresses and dog beds strewn on the floor. Shattered pieces of mirror lie on one wall. The others are just metal. They step carefully past the beds and into another room one filled with bloodied eating utensils and a dirty stovetop. There is a large old oven off to the center of a side wall. Siting with his head against a wall is the body of Dragan's uncle. Most of his arm is gone and he sits then with a disturbed look on his face. I can't help but want to vomit and Dragan does. We see a fridge with normal meat in it. I guess humans are a special treat. We continue through rooms, a bathroom and other sleeping room are there. We walk into a very small room with a cross in the center. And in there sitting is a man that we never thought we'd see.

"Harald." I gasp.


	3. I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise on any of its characters.

Eat You

**Our poor heroes have seen quite the sight but there is more to come! Let's see how long it takes them to break like the others did.**

"Harald." Brave gasps.

The man sitting in the room with the cross was Harald. I feel his breathing quicken as he hears our voices. He has silver hair and bright yellow eyes and is wearing the white suit he usually wears though with the shirt so torn it looks absent. He stands up and turns around. Unlike the others he doesn't have a single bite taken out of him. Jack, Placido and Kiryu drop to their knees when they see him.

"You are going to wish you never came to try and find me." He says.

Brave blinks.

"Why?" He asks "You are our friend right Harald?

He smiles with that and puts his hand up to his chin. He points out and Placido and Jack are all too ready to obey. They grab us and start pulling us out.

"HARALD! PLEASE! TALK TO US!" Brave begs.

Harald sits back down and continues whatever he was doing. We get thrown into the place where my uncle lies. Something that I have noticed about all of them is that they have black sclera. I assume it's part of whatever this is. My uncle gives me a sideways look.

"Did you see Jack?" He asks.

WE all know why he came, for Jack.

"Yes. He is the one that brought us in." I answer.

"He is Harald's muscle."

"What? You can't possibly be telling me that Harald arranged this all."

"He is the only man who is both a Father and Mother unit."

"But…"

"His intelligence allowed him the ability to figure out how to do it and his charisma allowed him to use others like this."

My uncle's sclera starts turning black. He gives me and Brave and sad look. Kiryu walks in his boots clicking against the ground. He walks over to my uncle and licks his lips. Leans down to him and thinks that we can't hear what he's saying.

"Rudger-san I ought to make you new clothes like I did for Yuusei and Jack. You'll like being a vampire, it's fun."

My uncle looks up at him and frowns. As the grey in his sclera turns to black he looks at me and Brave.

"Tell Rex I love him okay?" He asks.

"OF COURSE!" Brave screams.

Kiryu picks him up and walks him out with laughter trailing behind them. Brave and I sit here contemplating our fate.

"So Harald's the bad guy?" Brave asks.

"Yes, Brave."

"Why?"

"Well ask him next time we see him shall we?"

"Okay."

Harald walks in and bends down to us now dressed differently.

"Did you know Kiryu wanted to be a fashion designer before he got drafted as a Gretel unit?" He asks.

"No." Brave answers.

I remain silent.

"He's very good." Harald says.

I can see Kiryu's handiwork all over Harald. He is currently wearing a black suit with a black shirt under it and a gold necklace.

"See that you're emo now." I mention.

He laughs. I stare into his pitch black eyes and feel disgusted knowing that he is alive like this.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I want them all to suffer. Rather than appreciate me for my skills they sent me to die. They never send Mother or Father units out." He answers.

"Who doesn't?"

"My fathers. Plural. They sent me to die."

"Who are your fathers?"

"Siegfried von Schroeder and Dartz Paradius. You know the Father and Mother units of The DOMA Foundation. I told them I didn't want to become a part of any foundation and they drafted me anyway! Something about my skills being too valuable to waste. They sent me on the hardest missions after the deadliest creatures. And they sent me to kill the most powerful vampire alive one day and so I ran away and I hid here. And while I hid here a vampire found me and killed me in my sleep. Guess who woke up to black sclera! No I will not tell you my plans because that is stupid." Harald rants.

Brave smiles at Harald.

"It's not too late friend you can stop now. We'll leave you alone, we promise." He says.

"It is too late Brave, it is. And because you came here you two have to either die or be turned. Make your choices you have three weeks because we are friends." Harald informs us.

He walks away his silver hair making a sharp contrast with his black clothing. He opens the door and walks out. The door closes sending a chill into the room. Brave and I sit here listening to the static emancipating from our ear pieces and microphones.

"Would you rather be turned or die?" I ask Brave.

"Die." He answers.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Jack walks in. he is now clad in a new jumpsuit that is black and has purple edges. A purple coat replaces his old one. He walks over to me.

"Hello." He says.

"Hello." I reply. "Is that all?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He replies.

I stare into sad black eyes and he stares into sad white ones. Jack begins to cry and mutters something about how disgusting his collapsed body must look.

"I am collapsing into myself. My desecrated body is merely a fragment of what I used to be." Jack says.

"Jack you still look good. What is it with you vampires that you think your body is falling apart?" I ask.

Jack rolls up his sleeve and shows us the missing chunk of flesh that is slowly growing back.

"Harald has to eat sixty percent of us to get our body to turn. It grows back sure but still. Lucciano had everything but his head eaten. Did I mention you remain awake while it happens? Your friend is a sociopath." Jack says.

"How much did you get eaten?"

"Both my legs before I cried. If I were you I'd choose death."

And with those words he walks away. He walks away.

After what seems like hours another man walks in the blonde, Paradox Kaito. He walks in rather fragilely. Paradox has bandages across his face and arms. He lies against the oven and stares at us. He just stares. He is strangest dressed so far with a red and black shirt and half a white coat. His nails are painted blue with fingerless gloves covered in spikes on them. His chest is also adorned with spikes. Paradox growls at us. Brave walks over to him.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

Paradox nods. Points to a rip in his throat where I assume he was eaten.

"Do you need someone to sit with you?"

He nods. Brave sits down beside him and sings a small and cheerful song. Paradox cries. The crying gets audible after a while. His throat must have healed.

"Why are you here?" Brave asks.

"Because Lucciano needed my help." Paradox says hoarsely.

"I understand." Brave comforts.

Paradox stops crying and walks out. This time a girl walks in and heads for the fridge. She is obviously Aki Iyazoi. She is wearing a short black skirt and midriff with a hood over her head. She pulls out what looks like meat and walks away barely even acknowledging our presence. Brave stares at her.

"Your parents miss you Aki." He says.

Aki stops and pulls her hood down.

"No they don't." She whispers.

Aki opens the door and walks out closing it with a slam.

"Have you seen all this father?" I ask into the microphone in my jacket.

"Yes we can see." He replies.

"Are you going to send someone to get us?" I ask.

"No. It's too dangerous. I can't send another operative to retrieve you. All our best agents have been turned."

I stop and blink.

"Please." I whisper.

"No."

I grab the microphone and crush it in between my fingers.

"Brave they aren't sending anyone after us." I tell him.

I take out my camera contacts. Brave takes out his and we crush them too. We glance at each other.

"We have to escape." He says.

"I understand! WE WILL!" Brave screams his hot-blood coursing through his vocal cords.

Yes we have to escape. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	4. Conchita the Epicurean Daughter of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Eat You

**And so they slept, abandoned by their mother and father for the good of the family. The witch is waiting until they are ready to be eaten and so it entertains itself by feasting on others flesh and making plans.**

We wake up still in the blood red room and see Harald sitting across from us with a hungry look in his eyes. But he is still our friend and I won't give up on him! Even if Dragan does. I look at him and he looks back.

"Good morning Brave. I am pleased to see that you did not commit suicide." He says.

"Well why would I? If I want to die I have two weeks and six days left why not make the most of it?"

"You say it like you want to die."

"Well I would rather die than get turned!"

"I see."

He stands up and walks out.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Harald ignores me and continues down his path. He slams the door in passive-aggressiveness. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE THE ONLY TSUNDERE CANNIBAL ALIVE?! I MEAN WHY?! Dragan smiles at me with an amused look like this was the funniest thing he's ever seen. In walks in Yuusei and Crow. Yuusei is wearing a poncho from Crashtown with and Crow is wearing a tank and baggy jeans with orange lines etched on them. Crow walks over to me.

"Heard Godwin left you guys here." Crow says.

"Well what do you expect Crow? He'd have to be a fool to send more operatives after these two got caught." Yuusei tells him.

"Yes, my father did abandon me." Dragan says.

"Yeah." Brave mumbles.

"So you seen Kiryu around? Last time I saw him he and Rudger were going to find people to eat." Crow says.

"You, you guys eat people?" I ask.

"Why yes we do." Yuusei says.

"No, we haven't seen Kiryu." Dragan says.

Crow pouts and Yuusei sighs. They leave the room. Placido and Lucciano come in next dragging a screaming blonde woman. They throw her into the corner. Placido is wearing a loose black shirt with tight grey pants under it and thigh high boots. Lucciano is wearing a pair of black jeans with a grey tank top. Their eyes are still missing. Hey that means that some parts of you don't grow back! Like their eyes and Rudger's arm! Wow they got the short end of the stick didn't they?

"AHAHAHA! Sit there and think about how horrible you are Sherry LeBlanc! You're going to get eaten soon and look just like us! AHAHAHAHA!" Lucciano laughs.

Placido casts a solitary look in her direction and walks away. I walk over to Sherry and place my hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"Hey, my name's Brave and we are going to escape. You are coming too." I say.

She looks at me and lets out a haughty laugh.

"Thank you! I thought I was going to get eaten like the Placido and Lucciano! They are the people I worked with in The Illaister Foundation."

She smiles and I smile back.

"Brave now is not the time to be flirting with the pretty girl." Dragan says.

"Aw." I moan.

A few days pass uneventful except for the vampires passing back and forth. However I have a feeling something important is going to happen today.

I watch as Kiryu walks in his fingers entwined with Rudger's. I know for a fact that Crow like Kiryu.

"Hey Dragan look at the happy couple." I say.

He quickly gets the hint as does Sherry.

"Why yes! They are cute!" Sherry squees.

"Ah Uncle I never thought you'd ever have a relationship again." Dragan says.

Kiryu blushes and Rudger chuckles a bit.

"You should tell everybody!" I cheer.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rudger asks.

"Yes! Love is a beautiful thing no matter what the circumstance! Don't you want to share it?" I ask.

"Well… yes, but…" Rudger says.

"Come on Rudger-kun! Let's tell people! Besides they'll figure it out on their own." Kiryu whines.

"Oh alright."

They leave and we all smile.

"YES! If all goes well we'll be free far before time's up! Let's start more fights!" I chirp.

And so we start. Lucciano and Placido show up.

"Placido remember Antinomy?" Dragan asks.

"Yes." Placido replies.

"Well why not turn him? You and he can be together forever." Dragan says.

Placido blinks and Lucciano thinks about it.

"Big brother we should do it! We should turn him ourselves and do it how it used to be done! By exsanguination!" Lucciano laughs.

The two run out to make their plans. Aki walks in next going for food.

"You know you are a beautiful woman, I don't know why Yuusei doesn't want you."

Aki glares and walks off. All we have to do is let all these thoughts fester and simmer behind their eyes.

Paradox comes in next. Dragan opens his mouth about to plant thoughts in his head when I cough. Dragan shuts his mouth and Paradox leaves without incident.

"Why didn't we start with him?" Dragan asks.

"Because if we get everyone else then he doesn't matter." I say.

Sherry smiles because she knows why I really did it. The next to come in and be manipulated is Crow and Yuusei.

"Crow because you and I were friends in the academy I have to tell you this, I saw Kiryu and Rudger holding hands and acting like they were you know, together." I say.

Crow and Yuusei share glances.

"We don't believe you." Yuusei says.

"Alright but it's true." I say.

Crow shifts nervously and is visibly upset. He and Yuusei walk out slamming the door behind them. I smile and the other two smile back. We'll get out of here. We can save ourselves. By sowing the seeds of discontent I promise that we will be free and then help Harald. Jack walks in and sits beside Dragan.

"Hello coz. I am having a problem." He says.

"About what?" Dragan asks.

"Crow, I think he likes somebody and I like him."

"Oh yeah, he likes Kiryu."

"WHAT! I told Kiryu that I liked him and he does this anyway!"

Jack stomps off.

"Nice job Dragan. We'll save Harald in no time!" I cheer.

Sherry laughs.

"Yes I will be able to warn the rest of The Illaister Foundation of whatever his plans are." She says.

I will rescue Harald from himself. I don't know what's wrong with him but I'll fix it! Hey he'll be the first foundation vampire! That'd be cool.


	5. Sweet Poison Factory

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Eat You

**And so Hansel and Gretel were in the witch's cage but Gretel had a plan. He would trick the witch by distracting it and then make a rush for the door, surely the witch would not pursue, surely. **

We wait for the remaining weeks making verbal potshots at all the vampires, especially Crow, Placido and Jack. As they grew more and more discontent Harald was getting more irritable.

"Today's the day. Have you made your choices?" Harald asks.

"Please! Give us until the end of the day!" Sherry begs.

"Yeah, won't ya Harald?" Brave says with his Bambi eyes glistening.

"Fine, it doesn't matter to me." Harald relies.

He walks off. The three of us stand up and start fishing about for weapons in case push comes to shove. We end up with knives. Brave has a standard kitchen one, I have a long one and Sherry went for the meat cleaver. We arm ourselves and hide the weapons where they can't be found. We grab a few matches in a drawer that reaches just above Sherry's head. We hear the door handle jittering and all rush back to the floor.

"I listened to your advice, I turned Antinomy by exsanguination." Placido informs us.

He's holding a fairly broad man with short, spikey blue hair and dead grey eyes blocked by the visor and the black sclera. I am impressed that it worked so well. Placido take Antinomy to wherever he goes when he disappears.

Sherry starts a slow clap and lets out haughty laugh.

"I didn't think it would work so well!" She smiles.

I watch as Brave gets a luminescent blush in his face. He looks at me and I give him the thumbs-up. We wait as the hours tick by agonizingly slow. The door opens with a slam and Jack and Crow usher us out.

"Jack it's time to show him whose boss." I whisper into his ear.

Brave tells Crow something inflammatory as well and we walk off. We walk back to where we started.

"Normally this would happen in the kitchen but in case any of you want to die then it's best to get it done somewhere comfortable." Harald mentions.

Brave smiles with a fake sadness to it. The boy's a brilliant actor. Harald walks over gently.

"What is your choice?" he asks.

At this moment Placido walks in with Antinomy in hand. Everyone stops and stares.

"And who is that Placido?" Harald asks.

"My heart, my soul, Antinomy! I turned him and you can't say anything about it!" Placido screams.

The tension in the room sets Crow off.

"Rudger Godwin huh? Not your best friend since the academy! WASN'T I GOOD ENOUGH! WASN'T I KIRYU!" he screeches going for Kiryu.

Jack's fist slams into Crow's solar plexus sending him sprawling. Crow gets up.

"What are you doing Jack?" Crow asks.

"Crow I told you I was in love with Kiryu!" Jack screams.

"I thought you were dating Yuusei!" Crow screams back.

Aki's eyes flick open and she grabs Yuusei by the throat.

"Really? You didn't tell me you were gay? You let me along?" She growls.

Yuusei blinks. Placido and Harald have started up too. Placido is taking swings at Harald with my sword in an attempt to kill him.

"You were going to let Paradox turn Sherry! I wanted Antinomy and you said no!" Placido yells.

"Because you are far less reasonable than Paradox, it would have ended badly." Harald says calmly.

"Yes I am Placido, deal with it!" Paradox shouts.

Placido deals with it, he attacks Paradox. Rudger is restraining Jack and Kiryu is restraining Crow. I realize the fight is dying down time t leave. We run to the door while the vampires are occupied. We leave the door open on the way out. We look back to see Harald's face drop.

"GET THEM BACK!" He screams stopping the fight.

We run off into the woods together. We hear Placido scream,

"Split up! We can't have them telling The Security Foundation! They'll kill us all!"

We disappear into the dark woods as rain begins to fall. The pitter-patter and splashes are almost reassuring. The screams of pissed of vampires , however, is not. Sherry's feet hit the ground with a pound and splash after every step and Brave barely makes a sound. My feet sound like they're tearing the ground apart. We keep hitting the ground until I hear a familiar voice in my ear.

"I lied." The voice of my father calls out.

I smile realizing that he said that so we would escape on our own.

"How are we talking father?" I ask.

"Through telepathy being supplied by Divine Sayer from The Arcadia Foundation. I wouldn't abandon you but I know you wouldn't try to escape if I told you and it was genuinely to risky." He says.

The footsteps behind us speed up and we know the nasty surprise waiting for them at the edge of the forest.


	6. How To Make A She-Berry

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Eat You

**They ran into the dark forest and behind the witch pursued with a hungry look in its eyes. It doesn't like being tricked. But fear not the not-so-cruel father and mother are waiting for our heroes. I hope they survive.**

We run into the darkness and I scream silently. I am truly scared and now The Security Foundation is sending men to kill Harald. I won't let that happen, it can't happen. Our footsteps echo out and the rain soaks our clothes and hair. We run into the abandoned Ragnarok Foundation and barricade ourselves in. They wait outside to catch us. Even though I am paralyzed with fear I will die. Who would stand up for their case? They are just scared that The Foundation will kill them. I don't know what's wrong with Harald maybe he thought they'd kill him like the others. They start trying to break though the door desperate to stop us from contacting The Foundation. I hear the screaming voice of Harald. Just outside and I cry.

_At The Security Foundation from Rex's point of view:_

We can't save them yet. They have to wait another day before we can get them. Harald seemed to have only gone for Handel and Gretel units so we are left with only Hansel units: Aporia, Jose, Bommer and Carly. For Gretel units: Rua and Ruka, Misty and Sly. We can't send any of them out because Sly and the twins are new recruits. It's a day away from both The Illaister and Nazca Foundations.

"I'm sorry Dragan but the only operatives that are here are the twins and Sly Sayer. We can't send them out. You have to stay alive for another day, I'm sorry." I say.

Mikage is frantically making calls to The DOMA, Marfuji and Kaiba Foundations. Divine is giving me a sympathetic look that says 'poor man, he's lost his brother, his nephew and now his son.'.

"Risk my operatives in such a silly venture?! Hah!" Says Seto Kaiba over the hologram system.

"No. Amelda and Raphael are out chasing after Yami no Yugi, the prince of darkness. We can't come, frankly my son isn't as important as this." Says Dartz Paradius over the phone.

"Can't. We are currently in America chasing after werewolf group Team Unicorn." Says Ryo Marfuji over the computer.

And that's it I have to ask Divine.

"May I send Sly out to get them?" I ask.

"My brother, my inexperienced brother, is being sent to go and die. NO!" He answers.

I am out of options, I can't send out the twins they barely completed the academy but had powers that I couldn't overlook.

I grab Divine and start talking again.

"I'm sorry, all the other foundations said no. You have to wait a day." I say calmly.

"Dad, can't you come and get me, please? PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Dragan begins to beg.

I release Divine.

_At The Ragnarok Foundation from Brave's point of view._

Dragan blinks and looks at me and Sherry.

"They aren't coming after all. Turns out that my father thought that the other two foundations he is friendly with are too far away and that the other three foundations won't or can't help." He says hoarsely.

"Well fine. Didn't need them anyway! I'll take a plane back to Italy and join the remains of my foundation. You two are welcome to join." Sherry offers.

"If we survive there I'll certainly go with you Sherry!" I smile.

Dragan chuckles. We hear a satisfied shout from outside, they got in. Sherry, Dragan and I run upstairs with a click-clack. We run as fast as we can to the old weapons room and arm ourselves with the guns left over. They won't kill the vamps but they'll slow them down for sure.

"You know you are going to have to kill Harald right?" Sherry asks.

"Please, let's try to avoid it." I plead.

We take our weapons and run off into the dark place and stand in the center s we don't get cornered. Placido breaks through. Harald is nowhere to be seen wonder where he went. We click our guns and point them at the vamps with the threats clear to all.

"Trust me Brave you don't want to do this." Crow says.

"Oh he does." Sherry grins.

"Suit yourself Sherry!" Placido snarls.

We get rammed at from the side by Jack. His teeth are bared and he looks ready to kill us.

"We can't let them kill us." Yuusei says. "It's nothing personal."

And Placido smiles and charges at me with his sword. I dodge it y sweeping off to the side. He growls as his sole response. Crow and Lucciano are double teaming Sherry. Every time she dodges Lucciano's blade she nearly gets decked by Crow. Yuusei and Jack are going for Dragan. He is taking their fists and dealing a good deal of damage with the steak knife he stole. Sherry gets swiped by Lucciano's blade and I get an idea as the blood stains her white skin and clothes red.

"IF THE FOUNDATION DOESN'T GO TO US THEN WE'LL GO TO THEM!" I scream.

The two stop there fighting and run faster than the vamps can. We get out and head to the foundation. Taking our bikes is suicide because I'm sure they did something to those. The rain pours down and the splashing of our footsteps calms me. We run and run and Placido is close behind us. I was too busy looking behind me to see Dragan in a headlock from Jack.

"I took a shortcut." He says.

Dragan motions to me and I take my knife and jab it into Jack's knee before he can realize what's going on. Dragan takes a few steps forwards before I am grabbed by Placido, Sherry might as well be miles away. Placido grabs me by the leg and I fall leaving a splash. Jack is still screaming in pain. I grab onto Dragan's ankle and look up at him.

"Help me." I whimper.

"That would be suicide and I can't spare my life."

He shakes me off and runs off as I feel teeth dig into my legs. The feeling off being eaten alive is calming. The hands climbing up and ripping the flesh of my legs are calming. The teeth digging into my eyelids are calming. The nails ripping into my heart feel are calming. The maleficent lies being whispered into my ears are calming. I let my breathe stop and my resistance fade away.


	7. The Full Course for Candy Addicts:Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Eat You

**And then only Hansel remained running from death. Running to his father. His father who was also to cowardly to go and save his son.**

"Where is Brave?" Sherry asks as I catch up.

"He sacrificed himself for me." I lie.

I didn't want him to die, I wanted to live! It was either me or him and I couldn't do it. I didn't want to die like a dog.

"Really? What happened?" She asks.

"Jack had me in a headlock and Brave stabbed him in the leg and that's when Placido caught up." I tell her.

"Ah. Such a noble man. I wanted to love him, be with him." Sherry smiles sadly.

We run until I can't feel my legs. Brave sure slowed down the vampires. I hope he is dead and not turned. We rush further and further until I can see the shining white of The Security foundation. Behind us is Paradox and Aki. They were both Gretel units and are catching up to us almost effortlessly. Paradox smiles at Sherry and Aki growls. They are at our heels. And they catch us they wrap their sharp fingernails into our clothes and pull. We collapse on the ground. So close and yet so far away. Harald is walking slowly to me with a smirk on his face. He is holding the ripped apart Brave. Sherry gasps at this.

"Oh Brave, why did you have to be so noble and sacrifice yourself like that." She says.

"Sacrifice? No, no, Sherry. Dragan got him killed. Isn't that right coward?" Harald says.

Sherry stops and gasps. She looks at me and using all her energy lunges and tries to stab me. Paradox quickly grabs her again.

"Why? Why? Brave was your friend! You could have done it together! At least died together!" She wails.

Harald clucks his tongue and waves a solitary finger at me.

'FATHER! FATHER!" I scream.

_At The Ragnarok Foundation from Rex's point of view:_

I had a change of heart and Mikage and I went to go and find Dragan and Brave. We park the car outside the building and walk in with our swords ready. Mikage is clinging to my arm like a child and Divine is jumping with every echo of our footsteps. In the building, in the very center sits a bored looking boy with blonde hair and his father.

"Glad you came aniki, Jack said you wouldn't but I knew you would." Rudger, my brother says.

"I thought you'd leave Dragan out to dry." Jack says.

"Now are you ready to die?" Rudger asks.

Divine makes a break for the exit only to be intercepted by Crow and a sickening crack is heard.

"What did you do?" Jack asks Crow.

"I snapped his neck." Crow replies.

Divine is screaming as Crow prods at him.

"I kinda don't want to eat him now." Crow says.

"Well you ought to." Jack mentions.

"Yes Crow it is rude to waste food." Rudger informs him.

Crow sighs and starts ripping him apart. Jack and Rudger take Divine's screams of agony as a dinner bell and they begin ripping at us. My brother holds me in a headlock like he used to when we were children and he wanted to do something that I had told him I would tattle about.

"Niisan?"

"Yes aniki?"

"Make it slow."

"As you wish."

He smiles and starts at my neck biting down gently. I ignore the pleading screams of Mikage and Divine as they get ripped apart. However, one scream gets to me,

"J-Jack-Sama p-please d-d-don't!"

And then I drown in pain.

_Outside The Security Foundation from Dragan's point of view:_

I break free just barely leaving Sherry to die. I hear Paradox's voice.

"Let her go. She won't tell." He says.

"She will but then that's on you isn't it Paradox?" Harald smirks, "And besides I have bigger fish to fry."

He walks slowly towards me with that grin on his face. I out run him within seconds I open the door of the building and slam and lock it behind me. I see a flash of blonde hair streak past and run down the road to Neo-Domino city.

"Father. Father! FATHER!" I scream.

A small boy with black hair and grey eyes looks at me.

"Sorry but he went out looking for you." He says.

A pair of puppy-like eyes glow in the dark.

"You brought them here didn't you?" Asks the girl.

"Yes." I reply.

She wraps her arms over the black-haired boy and her twin. The three of them run out. I'm going to die unless I can make a deal or something like that. Harald opens the door and walks over to me his pale skin and yellow eyes making him look like a night light. He laughs and walks over to me.

"I heard kids we tasty! Three just ran out! You should eat them not me!" I beg.

"I already have them covered." He murmurs.

I see a pair of bright green eyes from behind him.

"Hey Dragan! Lucciano was right being a vampire is fun!"Brave giggles.

I crawl away from them only to have a sharp kick delivered to my face by my father with black sclera. I drag myself up and run away from them as fast as I can. I guess they must really hate me because they shouldn't be loyal to Harald so early. But perhaps my father loves his brother more than me. I run out of the door the kids ran from and overtake them easily. A tall man with bright red hair and missing most of his arms and face motions his head over to the forest and the kids run. He smiles crookedly at me. I continue down the path until I see Neo-Domino. If I get there then they'll lose me. I get sideswiped by a blonde woman with deep green eyes.

"This is for Brave!" she snaps.

I fall to the ground and finally get caught by Harald and Brave. They're smiles show their fangs quite nicely. Sherry runs down the hill leading to Neo-Domino and disappears into the crowd. Harald laughs and starts digging his teeth into my thigh releasing the pent up scream. Brave silences that scream by tearing into my throat. I gurgle and Harald laughs, his prying fingers digging into my chest as he touches my heart.

I awaken on a bed in The Security Foundation. My body healed quite nicely. The only mark that I was ever hurt is a small scar in my iris. Similar to what Brave and Harald have. Harald smirks and leans close to me.

"Welcome to the team."

**So poor Hansel, poor Gretel, poor father, poor mother. All trapped by the witch in this place forever. And that is how Hansel and Gretel really ended.**

Har


End file.
